


April Fools'

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [94]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the minds of Q branch and the muscle of the 00 agents team up, it's a recipe for a disastrous prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools'

**Author's Note:**

> Since April Fool's Day is coming up how about a prank war within MI6? Of course Q Branch has the best ideas but what would happen if they joined forces with the OO's in this year's battle? Would love some OOQ but would be happy with pure comedy and a bit of fluff. --anon
> 
> Yeah, I'm really late...whoops!

When Q first came to James with the idea for the prank, James had to resist the urge to laugh. It was amusing and there was a good chance it could get them killed.

He was so proud of Q. But of course, the reality of the situation set in. “You know we don’t have the materials for that, right?”

Q only grinned, “You leave that to me and Q branch, alright?”

James wasn’t sure if he should have been worried about the look on Q’s face or amused. In the end, he was a combination of both, and he left Q to work out the puzzle behind making the materials needed for their prank.

They didn’t speak on the matter again for several weeks, before Q finally came to him and informed him that they had succeeded.

“Oh?” James raised an eyebrow, slightly skeptical. Q did not take well to that at all, leading him into Q branch to see Q branch’s creation.

James wasn’t skeptical after that.

Since Q branch had done their job, it was up to James to recruit the 00 agents for their half of the mission. It wasn’t that hard, once he explained what would be happening (Alec had laughed especially hard when James told him about the prank). So needless to say, they had all of the 00 agents to pull off the prank.

It had taken all night for the 00 agents (along with Q, to play the role of supervisor) to put their prank into action. It took no shortage of heavy lifting, precision accuracy, and a great deal of detail oriented thinking (again, courtesy of Q).

By the time they were done, they barely had enough time to make it back to Q branch to watch their masterpiece unfold.

They could see quite clearly on the security feeds in Q branch that M had come into the office early that day, making his way past Eve and into his own office…

Only to drop his briefcase at the sight of his entire office flipped upside down. Every bit of furniture, decorations, books, items on his desk, were now firmly fixed to the ceiling.

The pranksters tried not to laugh too hard, but really, it was not every day that one got to prank the head of MI6.


End file.
